


Розовый прилив

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [20]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Markers, Portrait, Romance, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Где-то покой и свет, вот только нас там нет.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Розовый прилив

**Author's Note:**

> Всё не то, и пустые рассветы  
> Попадаются мне на пути.  
> Я ищу разноцветные ленты,  
> Чтобы косы твои заплести.  
> Пикник – «Разноцветные ленты» 
> 
> Где-то любовь светла, где-то вода чиста и не стучится в дверь беда.  
> Где-то покой и свет, но только нас там нет, нам не бывать там никогда.  
> Ария – «Паранойя» 
> 
> Вокруг вода песок и камни  
> И время, меря глотками.  
> Мы изучаем этот берег  
> Волна бежит и что - то бредит.  
> Хочу уснуть и не проснуться,  
> Уйти в моря и не вернуться.  
> Или вернутся только вместе  
> С тобой так много интересней.  
> Еще глоток и мы горим,  
> На раз, два, три.  
> Потом не жди и не тоскуй,  
> Гори огнем твой третий Рим,  
> Лови мой ритм.  
> Танцуй, танцуй, танцуй,  
> Танцуй, танцуй, танцуй.  
> Сплин – «Танцуй»


End file.
